


What a Predicament

by cecilcross



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot southern brunette twink gets locked up and knocked up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Predicament

“Looks like you lost, buddy.”

It started with Link losing a Facebook challenge. The episode wrapped up and was edited and uploaded, though the remaining office hours were unusually tense. Rhett had pulled Link aside just before the filming of the challenge and had told him of a secret “punishment” for the loser – one that wouldn’t be put on camera. After losing, when Link had asked just what it was Rhett was planning, he was incredibly tight-lipped about it. He only gave a vague mumble about how he would have to find out later. 

Link noticed the tension between them early on. Rhett’s constant glances up from his desk to look at the brunette, the nervous habit of chewing on a pencil, his distracted pauses during conversation. Eventually, the two packed up and headed home. Even in the car, Rhett’s hands still fiddled anxiously with his shirt sleeve. 

“What’s your issue, man? And what was that ‘secret punishment’ you were telling me about?” Link finally asked. 

Rhett tensed for a moment before speaking. “It’s…something I picked up earlier in the week. I wasn’t sure when to show it to you, if at all. I thought today would be the perfect time – since I knew you were gonna lose.” He cracked a smile, breaking some of the tension between them. 

Link gave a short laugh. “Whatever, man. What is it, though?” 

“You’ll have to wait and see.” 

The remainder of the ride was much more comfortable. They made small talk until finally pulling into the lot of their apartment. At the door, Rhett grasped Link’s hand and opened it slowly, stepping to the side to lock it and look at Link’s reaction to what lay in the middle of the living room. 

A metal cage, clearly made for a large dog, had taken the place of the coffee table, which was pushed against a nearby wall. Heat flushed across Link’s cheeks as he took a few steps closer. The cage had a gate on both the front and back, and the bottom had been fitted with a comfortable-looking padding. 

“Do you like it?” Rhett asked. 

Link nodded in stunned silence. He turned towards Rhett and placed both hands on the man’s chest. “I love it.” He reached up to pull Rhett’s head down to meet in a kiss. Their tongues twined and Rhett leaned forward, deepening the kiss. His hands trailed down the other man’s sides and lifted the hem of his shirt gently. Link broke the kiss for a moment to pull it off quickly, throwing it behind him. His hands ventured to lift Rhett’s off as well, but his hands were stopped. 

“I’m the Dom tonight.” He smiled at Link’s small pout. “Why don’t we get those pants off and get you in that cage, hm?” He growled into the brunette’s ear. 

Link complied, undressing in what had to be record time. Rhett picked up a blindfold from a pile of goodies on the couch – Link only was able to process some sort of toy before his vision was obscured by the blindfold. Rhett guided the brunette into the back gate of the cage. Link crawled inside hesitantly, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. He felt a twinge of panic the moment Rhett’s hands left his body. “Rhett?” He squeaked. 

“I’m right here.” Rhett’s voice came from the couch. Link’s nervous excitement mounted as he heard the man’s soft footsteps on the carpet, approaching him and kneeling down beside the cage. Something cold and slick suddenly pushed against his ass. Link yelped and nearly hit his head on the top of the cage. Rhett placed a reassuring hand on his hip and shushed him quietly. 

Link regained his composure and relaxed, allowing Rhett to slide in a single finger. A quiet moan escaped the brunette’s throat as another was added. Rhett curled his fingers, brushing against the spot that made Link cry out and arch his back, rocking himself back onto Rhett’s hand. 

“Did I say you could move?” Rhett growled. “Don’t be naughty.” He added another finger, again pushing against that same spot. Link shivered with a desperate need for more, but stayed put. He knew that obedience always paid off in the end.  “Good boy.” 

By the time Rhett removed his hand, Link was quivering, rocking his hips back in desperate need. Rhett disappeared again, only to return with the toy Link had seen earlier. A slick sound could be heard as Rhett lubed it. 

“You ready?” Rhett asked, positioning the tip of it at Link’s entrance. Link nodded and wiggled his hips eagerly. Rhett pushed, burying the toy deep inside Link and leaving it there. Link heard the sound of a switch being flipped before the sensation hit him. A low vibration came from the toy, which was dangerously close to the spot Rhett had teased earlier. 

Link jumped as gate behind him latched shut, followed by the sound of something being attached to the metal. From the feeling of it, Link assumed it was the toy currently lodged inside him being secured in place. A moan escaped his lips as he rocked his hips onto the toy, reveling in the pleasure the vibrations gave him. More footsteps could be heard as Rhett made his way to the other end of the cage, where he knelt down in front of Link. 

Rhett cupped Link’s face in his hands, brushing his thumb over the man’s cheek affectionately. Link leaned into the touch and made a small noise in his throat. The touch disappeared and Link heard the cage door shut. It bumped against his nose, making him shift backwards further onto the toy, which pushed right up against his prostate, making him cry out with pleasure. Desperately trying to move the toy off of that spot, he moved forward, nearly jamming his face against the grate. He heard Rhett’s zipper coming undone and the rustle of clothing before a warm firmness brushed his lips. Link opened his mouth obediently, taking as much of Rhett as he could without gagging – which wasn’t much. 

Link felt Rhett’s cock slide over his tongue and into the area of his throat that made him instantly gag, forcing him to jerk his head back, which resulted in the toy pushing deeper into him. The vibrations in his ass were almost unbearable. He was already so close, but he knew better than to cum without Rhett’s permission. The blonde thrust deeper, making Link choke again. He reeled back, feeling the toy push up against all the right spots. His cock twitched with the effort of delaying his orgasm, his legs shaking and his breathing erratic. 

“Are you close?” Rhett asked, reaching through the top of the cage to comb his fingers through Link’s hair. Link arched himself towards the touch and groaned around Rhett’s cock, nodding his head as best he could. “You better not cum before I say you can, cupcake,” Rhett growled. 

Link whined and shifted his position, trying to get the toy somewhere else, anywhere else, other than right up against the most sensitive place. But with Rhett’s current position, his only options were to choke or cum, and both would warrant punishment. 

His orgasm nearly overwhelmed him, washing over him suddenly and ferociously. The brunette’s toes curled and his arms trembled under his weight as he came, pushing back onto the toy. The vibrations intensified, making his pleasure almost unbearable. Rhett disappeared from his mouth and he took a few gasping breaths, whimpering and panting as his arms gave out and he leaned forward onto his chest. The toy still vibrated inside him, the sensation dulled by the aftershocks. 

“Rhett?” He panted, unable to hear where the blonde had gone. He was answered with the sound of a switch being clicked, followed by the vibrations in his ass intensifying. Link arched his back and moaned, rocking his hips side to side in protest. Rhett was suddenly in front of him again, but nothing came through the cage this time, just a voice. 

“You didn’t ask permission first, cupcake,” He said sweetly. Link adjusted his position, finding there was no way he could move that would keep the toy off his most sensitive spots. He whimpered helplessly and clutched at the padding beneath him. Rhett had never done anything like this before, and Link had no idea if he could even cum twice in a row. He assumed Rhett had every intention of finding out. 

“Fuck yourself with it,” Rhett growled. “Cum again for me.” 

Link pushed his hips back and forth shakily, doing his best to comply with his Dom’s orders. It brushed against the sensitive bunch of nerves inside him and he cried out, feeling himself harden again, oversensitive to the feelings. “Rhett, I don’t think I can…please, Rhett, it’s too much, oh god…” he begged helplessly. His pleasure mounted quickly, overlaid with pain as it plateaued. His body wasn’t ready to cum just yet, and no amount of thrusting seemed to be getting him to crest that wave. 

The brunette was sweating and whimpering when the back cage door opened. The toy was pulled quickly out of him, and he drew in a quick breath, groaning at the loss of stimulation. Two strong, rough hands grabbed his hips and pulled him out of the cage and onto the carpet, where he laid with his arms stretched in front of him and his ass high in the air. Suddenly he was flipped onto his back and the blindfold came off in a quick motion to reveal Rhett, naked and blushing, above him. He glanced down as Rhett positioned himself, already having applied lube. 

The feeling of a real cock was incredible to Link after having the toy in him for so long. He moaned and arched his back at the warmth of Rhett, reaching up to claw at his shoulders, pulling him down to meet in a kiss. Rhett took the man’s bottom lip in his mouth and bit lightly, drawing a soft mewl from him. He thrust fast and hard, getting Link back up to the plateau he was at earlier in no time at all. 

“Rhett, I can’t do it…” He whined, his muscles clenching in spasms from the overload of sensations. 

Rhett leaned down further so that his ear was right up against Link’s ear. Link shivered as the blonde’s beard brushed against his neck. “You’re gorgeous. I love you.” His voice was low and deep. “You’re perfect. Everything about you is perfect, baby. You’re an angel. You’re my angel.” 

The words were all Link needed. His fingernails dug into Rhett’s back and he pulled him as close as he could with his legs, ankles hooked behind Rhett. A flurry of cries and moans spilled forth from him as he came, Rhett’s name on his lips. Rhett followed close behind, adding to Link’s noises with his own deep groans. 

Rhett pulled out and sat back to stare at Link. His body was slick with sweat and his hair was disheveled. Bruises had already began to blossom on his neck and collarbones from Rhett’s bites. Link stared back into Rhett’s eyes and smiled warmly. He gave a small laugh, his voice scratchy from choking. 

“Wow,” he breathed. “We should do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all wanna check out my other stuff, go to kage-nui.tumblr.com, or twinkrhett.tumblr.com for Rhett and Link-centric stuff!


End file.
